Gandrung
by Aldomira
Summary: Chanyeol tetap suka bermain main, untungnya dia sadar kalau ini cuma permainan, tidak serius. EXO Chanyeol dan seseorang dari grup populer B, selamat ulang tahun!


Genre: Semi-Romance

Rating: M

Warning: Fandom Crossover

Note: Selamat ulang tahun, walaupun aku tidak paham kau luar dalam.

+Gandrung+

Chanyeol suka bermain main, jadi dia menerima ajakan Sehun dan Kai bersenang senang ke sebuah club. Mereka pergi bertiga dengan citra cowok cowok bangsat yang dengan mudah menaklukan orang dan memang itulah yang mau mereka lakukan hari ini, menaklukan orang.

Chanyeol orang yang spontan, jadi Sehun dan Kai tidak heran kalau dia tiba tiba menghilang.

"Mungkin dia sudah menemukan-" Sehun menampar bokong Kai sebelum lanjut bicara,"-yang bisa digarap."

Dan, iya, Sehun benar.

Chanyeol menemukan mainan yang menarik malam ini dan dia segera saja tertarik pada rambut hitamnya yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya, tertarik pada bokongnya dalam celana jeans ketat hitam.

Pertama tama, tangan Chanyeol menjalar ke pinggulnya dari belakang, mengusapnya dengan lembut dan kemudian meremasnya. Orang yang Chanyeol lecehkan sepertinya tidak keberatan, dia berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. Dia terlihat seperti boneka dengan kulit putih, mata sipit, dan bibir merah muda yang minta dihisap.

Dia terlihat tidak nyata seperti boneka, dan boneka adalah mainan, jadi Chanyeol boleh bermain dengan orang ini sepuasnya.

"Hai," Sama Chanyeol, dia sedikit menunduk karena orang ini jauh lebih mungil darinya, "Sendirian?"

Orang itu tersenyum, mulutnya cantik, minta Chanyeol hisap sampai bengkak. Dia berkata, "Aku berdua denganmu sekarang." Lalu dia mengusap lengan Chanyeol. Kelihatannya dia suka otot yang terbentuk.

Jadi Chanyeol menariknya mendekat sampai sangat dekat dan mencium mulutnya. Tangan Chanyeol meraba kemana mana, tapi akhirnya meremas dua belah bokong itu, menariknya lebih dekat lagi pada Chanyeol.

Orang itu menjambak Chanyeol dengan keras sampai Chanyeol terpaksa melepas ciumannya.

"Ayo pergi dari sini." Katanya,bibirnya bengkak dan merah, Chanyeol ingin mendorongnya ke tembok terdekat dan betul betul menggarapnya.

"Apartemenku." Kata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik orang itu ke luar club, dia bisa saja menggarap orang itu dimanapun kalau dia tidak punya sopan santun, tapi Chanyeol masih punya sedikit sopan santun, jadi dia mendudukan si boneka itu di samping pengemudi. Chanyeol yang akan menyetir dan dia butuh konsentrasi untuk itu.

Si boneka punya mata yang indah dan tatapan minta digagahi habis habisan, dia menunduk ke tangan Chanyeol di persneling dan mengusapkan bibirnya yang lembut di punggung tangan Chanyeol.

"Shit!"

Dan si boneka itu tertawa, suaranya rendah dan serak, seksi, Chanyeol ingin mendengarnya mendesah keenakan.

Dia meraih jari Chanyeol dan mengusapkan bibirnya disana juga, lalu menjilatnya dan menghisapnya.

Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari mulut orang itu, jalanan sedang lurus jadi dia bisa lepas setir sebentar, "Kau mau yang lebih dari jari?"

"Tentu." Jawabnya.

Chanyeol kemudian membuka kancing dan resleting celananya, "Ini dia." Katanya.

Mereka tahu arahnya kemana.

Meski agak beresiko karena Chanyeol, si pengemudi, mungkin saja kehilangan kendali diri karena kenikmatan, tapi mereka tetap mencoba hal ini.

Chanyeol merasakan napas yang hangat di selangkangan, dan kemudian jari yang kurus meraba ke dalam celana dalamnya. Penisnya tegang sedari tadi dan sangat peka apalagi pada sentuhan lembut ujung jari dan lidah.

"Fuck!"

Lidah yang mahir, jilatan yang mahir, hisapan yang mahir. Chanyeol jarang menemukan yang semahir ini. Rasanya basah dan pelan pelan semuanya masuk ke dalam mulut, mulut yang hangat.

Chanyeol meremas rambut orang itu, dia berencana akan menarik paksa orang itu kalau keadaannya jadi membahayakan, tapi yang ada dia malah makin menekan, maju mundur, kepala itu ke penisnya.

Otaknya bilang blowjob di kendaraan itu berbahaya, tapi nafsunya tidak mau berhenti.

Untungnya mereka masih selamat sampai ke apartemen Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memojokannya di lift, menghisap lehernya, dan lalu berbisik, "Aku akan memberimu kepuasan yang belum pernah kau rasakan."

"Iya." Si boneka itu mendesah lagi, "Kau pasti bisa. Dengan penis segagah itu kau bisa melakukan apa saja." katanya, kemudian dia menggesekan selangkangan mereka berdua.

Chanyeol ingin menelanjanginya dan menindihnya di ranjang.

Segera setelah sampai di depan apartemen Chanyeol, Chanyeol merasa nafsu membuatnya amnesia.

Dia lupa kode apartemennya sendiri.

Jadi Chanyeol menghadapkan badan si boneka itu ke pintu, menutup matanya dengan tangan, menciumi lehernya, dan menekan selangkangannya ke bokong orang itu.

Yang ternyata jadi sama tidak sabarnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Cepat, Sialan! Ini apartemenmu atau bukan!?"

Lalu pintu terbuka, Chanyeol tidak betul betul amnesia dan akhirnya dia ingat kode apartemennya.

Studio apartment. Satu ruang dan satu kamar mandi.

Chanyeol tidak tahan dan Chanyeol menjatuhkan boneka mainannya ke ranjangnya. Muka duluan. Chanyeol melepas baju yang di pakai si boneka berkulit porcelain ini, lalu celana jeans ketatnya.

Dia mendadak berbalik waktu Chanyeol menarik celana dalamnya. Dia duduk di atas Chanyeol, lalu menelanjangi Chanyeol.

"Kondom dan lube?" pintanya.

Ada kotak kaleng di sisi tempat tidur Chanyeol dan dari situ Chanyeol mengambil apa yang si boneka itu pinta.

Si boneka itu bergerak cepat dia tidak mau buang buang waktu, memakaikan kondom ke penis Chanyeol dan melumurinya dengan lube.

Lalu dia mundur, berdiri agak jauh dari ranjang dan melepas celana dalamnya, dan naik lagi ke paha Chanyeol, "Aku Yoongi, omong omong."

Yoongi, Chanyeol akan ingat itu.

Yoongi meraih tangan Chanyeol, membawanya ke bokongnya, "Kau tidak mau aku mendesahkan namamu?"

Chanyeol meremas bokong telanjang Yoongi, jarinya merayap mendekati lubangnya. Sialan, Chanyeol merasakan buttplug.

Chanyeol menarik buttplug itu, "Aku Chanyeol. Kau harus ingat namaku."

Chanyeol juga harus ingat bahwa Yoongi adalah boneka mainannya, tidak ada yang serius, semua hanya soal bersenang senang.

Semua soal penisnya memasuki lubang Yoongi.

Dan Yoongi mendesah di atas Chanyeol, posisi ini mengharuskan Yoongi yang bergerak, tapi Chanyeol malah lebih bersemangat menusuk ke atas. Yoongi terlihat terlalu kurus dan terlalu ringkih untuk menungganggi Chanyeol.

"Sabar! Keparat!" maki Yoongi, tapi dia bergerak, sedikit dan lebih lembut dari tusukan tiba tiba Chanyeol.

Pelan pelan gerakan mereka jadi lebih cepat dan Chanyeol membalik posisi mereka karena dia tidak puas ada di bawah.

Di bawahnya, Yoongi menggeliat nikmat, mendesahkan nama Chanyeol dan berteriak tiap kali Chanyeol mengenai prostatnya.

Chanyeol ingin menyimpan Yoongi untuk dirinya sendiri. Blowjob semahir itu, persiapan sematang itu, dan suara seraknya yang menggairahkan, Chanyeol menginginkannya.

Tapi dia ingat Yoongi cuma boneka mainannya. Setelah malam ini mereka akan saling melupakan dan Chanyeol akan berbaikan dengan Baekhyun, Yoongi juga akan kembali ke kehidupannya yang tanpa Chanyeol, tidak boleh tidak begitu.

Tapi malam ini biarkan Chanyeol menikmati badan Yoongi, seperti Yoongi adalah miliknya sendiri.

"A-ah! Chanyeol, mau sampai."

+Gandrung+


End file.
